The specification relates to audio reproduction devices. In particular, the specification relates to interacting with audio reproduction devices and users that use audio reproduction devices.
Users can listen to music using a music player and a headset. When using an audio reproduction device such as a headset to listen to music, a user may want to improve sound quality in the audio reproduction device. A user may also want to look for new audio reproduction devices and new music that match the user's interest. It is desirable to improve sound quality in an audio reproduction device when a user uses the audio reproduction device to listen to music. It is also desirable to provide device recommendation and/or music recommendation to a user.